Under A Full Moon
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: Ryuu is a young wolf. Free and foolhardy he makes his own path. That is untill he is hunted down and needs help. And then he meets Kin. Rated T for cussing. There will not be any Lemons so if you like that kind of stuff go look for another story to read.
1. Twilight

**Under the Full Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**Twilight Run**

Disclaimer: 

Toboe: Okay. This is going to be a little different then my normal stuff. First of I want to try first person point of view. Second of none of the Wolf's Rain cast will make an appearance except in mentioning. If you want something with Kiba or Tsume check out my other wolf's rain fanfics k. This is in the wolf's Rain world so that all belongs to Bones. The characters are mine so no stealy or I killy. Okay then, on with the story.

* * *

-Ryuu-

They were close behind. I stretched my legs forward. Harder, faster, better. The rough ground was making my paws raw but still they were following me. The droning of their vehicle was drowning out the noise of my short pants as I tried desperately to gain the air I so urgently needed. Eerily they followed me making no noise other then what their engine sputtered out. My chest expanded in a feudal attempt to gain more air. This wasn't the running of a noble wolf in chase after prey. That sort of wolf ran with his head held high, tail touching the sky. I was running the desperate run of the prey. Head hung low, tail streaming behind me. I had no pride now.

A large oil smelling puddle suddenly loomed out of nowhere and I winched as my raw paws landed in it. The foul liquid stung like acid. Well, knowing my luck it probably was.

I had traveled to this city because I though it would be safe. One of the largest domed cities; it was also the most run down. Figuring I could blend in with the rest of the hobos and vagrants, I though I would be safe. After all my illusion is perfect. Humans could touch me yet their mind would tell them that instead of fur they were touching clothing or human flesh. But somehow, someway they found me. And now they wanted to kill me. Aren't humans just the nicest things?

But this all didn't matter right now. I needed to escape before they brought out the big guns. So far though I hadn't been able to find an alley small enough that they couldn't follow me in. So I kept running. But the strain was starting to tell. My movements were getting slower and I was sure that if they struck they would now. This was how I used to hunt elk with my old pack. Run them to the ground and then strike.

There you go.

With a defiant bang a bullet hissed blast my head, clipping my thick fur. I pulled onward using my head to throw my body weight forward. An alley, an alley, all I need is an alley. I really wasn't worried about them hitting me but still no one wants bullets shot at them. There! A small crack between two buildings. It was only wide enough for two wolves to go through at once, definitely not wide enough for a truck. Even better, a pile of rubble as tall as a man blocked the entrance. Course that was no problem for me. I spun to the side and with a leap I launched myself towards it. I would make it. Then I heard the bang and felt my flesh burn. They hit me! I can't believe it; those damn humans actually hit me. Somehow they really did it! Damn Luck, my fickle Lady.

I slammed hard against the building with the impact and crumpled on the pile of the rubble. Lady Luck was on my side this time though and I tumbled into the ally. But still, something didn't feel quite right and I threw my legs down, trying to land on my feet. To bad I'm not a cat because that was a stupid, stupid mistake.

Dizzy from the pain and tired beyond belief, I landed with all my weight in my fount right leg. It couldn't take it and with a loud crack I sank into the darkness.

---

I didn't last long like that. I couldn't have been under longer then a few minutes but I gave the humans enough time to scramble up to the top of the rubble pile. Trying not to whimper I pressed my body as far as I could into the shadows on the mound. My leg was broken, if the jagged piece of bone was any indication. There was no way I could out run them. Hopefully my dirty fur would be enough to disguise me in the twilight. With a grunt a man slide down the pile to land a few feet away from me. I cowered deeper into the shadows and closed my eyes. I didn't want their gleam to alert him. He shuffled forward a few paces and swiveled his head around, the gun trailed at the shadows.

"I think he got away"

My ears twitched at his words and for a minute the guy froze as if he saw something. Damn those uncontrollable movements. He took a step towards me and stuck his gun it the shadow I was hiding. I almost flinched as he poked my side. Damn that hurt! He made a few more jabs, this time hitting the rocks I was hidden by. It seemed to satisfy the bastard because he straightened back up and headed back up the rubble. 'Lets play pin the tail on the wolf who thinks he had a broken rib kids! Come on its fun! He whimpers so well! Feh, dumb humans.'

"The damn thing got away. Come on let's go. He is injured so he won't get far Artyom."

"If he does it will be your head. I was the one who shot him; you were the one that missed. Lord Gennadi won't be made at me" a voice answered as the truck engine revved. I would remember those names. The guy who shot me and the one who wanted me dead. I should invite them to a New Years Eve party. They would be sooo much fun.

'What did I ever do to them? Nothing that's what', I thought as I lay my head down. I had raw paws, a gun shot wound on my back with the bullet locked inside, a broken leg, and possible a few broken ribs. Hadn't ever had any predicament worse then this. Yep, my life sucks at this moment. With a whimper I got up. It's no use just sitting here feeling sorry for myself. My broken leg hung of my body in such a way it fascinated me. Yep, I am a pretty twisted specimen of a wolf.

Looking up at the sky I gazed at the growing darkness. Twilight was just falling, night beginning, though it was hard to tell through the dirty thick dome overhead. Most people would soon be asleep in their homes now. But I didn't have anywhere to go. There was no way I would be able to make it back over the pile of rocks and old wood so I headed deeper into the alley to find some shelter.

---

I was shivering violently and the gunshot wound and broken leg throbbed with every step. I knew that if I didn't find shelter soon I would die. And that is no way for a proud wolf to go. I looked around, my giant maw open as I panted, my body shaking with the cold. It was snowing outside the dome, and while none of it was actually falling on me my thick undercoat wasn't keeping the cold at bay like it usually did. My blood coated fur was ice incrusted and as I walked it crackled ominously.

And there it was. My salvation. Under a dumpster was a half opened window. I could feel the heated air leaking out of the house and the need to get warm over powered my need to hide from the humans. Just for a few hours…

-Kin-

I woke up without waking up. It's how I always did things. Life is always so quite in the morning. I love it! I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, yawning so hard my jaw cracked. Reaching to my ceiling I stretched up clenching and unclenching my hands. Scratching my belly I swung my legs of the edge of my bed.

"Kin" My mother called as she knocked on my bed, "We open up in an hour. You might want to wake up."

I sighed and stood up. This is what you get for living and working with your parents. I'm not complaining though. In this run down city I was lucky enough to have a job that didn't involve my clothes- or more specifically taking off my clothes. My parents owned one of the few needed clinics in the city. They had trained me to help them since I was old enough to be of help, which I must add was pretty young indeed. And now at the ripe old age of eighteen I was their assistant nurse. If only the colleges were still open. Then I could have real training, but my parents have done a pretty good job on their own. So I was a nurse till further notice. To be a doctor has been my goal since I was small. My dream… I would have to get back to you with that.

We were one of the richest families in town which was not saying much. It meant we always had food and we could afford to waste money heating this ruin. Walking to my bathroom I ran one of my thin pale hands on my soft yellow wall. Such a pretty color.

As I pushed open the door to my bathroom I was greeted with a blast of cold air. Great, I forgot to close my window again. Every night I opened it for a few minutes to feel the cold air. Ever since the gas prices rose the air seemed cleaner, crisper, and I relished in it. Before our world had decayed so much, when I was small, my parents took me camping. Even though I was only seven I remembered it so clearly. The fresh air, clean water, tall trees. Now that was a Paradise. And though I loved this stinking city and its stinking inhabitants my heart belonged in the wild-or so I believed. But the forests were long gone and the wilderness was now just a barren wasteland.

Shaking my head at my wanderings, I reached out and closed the window, feeling the coarse grains of the wood on my hand. I walked over to my sink and grabbed my tooth brush. Fiercely scrubbing my teeth I looked at myself in the mirror. I was just a plain young woman really, not any female Tarzan. My dark brown eyes seemed much larger then they really were, accented by my thick eyelashes and prominent cheekbones. My brown hair, which I normally kept up, hung to my shoulders in soft waves. I smiled at myself.

"Yuck! I need I shower", I said out loud and tugged my clothes off. Without my thick pajamas I really noticed how cold it was in here compared to my bedroom. Hoping on foot then the other I went over to my shower/bath and reached out to turn on the water.

And then I saw him.

-Ryuu-

"AHHHHHH"

A high girly shriek awoke me. I was so tried and as soon as I got inside the house I collapsed in the nearest slightly hidden place. A bathtub with a curtain pulled across proved to be the perfect spot. My last though as I drifted of to sleep was that if anyone needed to use the shower…

Lady Luck really had it out for me. Here, the worst possible thing had happened. A naked girl was leaning over me, her eyes wide, hand outstretched to grab the water dial. She wasn't half bad looking for a human too. Pale skin, nice curves, thick wavy hair that framed her wide eyes. She was like a deer in headlights, frozen still at the shook of seeing a stranger in her bathtub.

"Nice show," I chuckled weakly and gave her one of my stunning smiles. Shifting my body slightly I moaned as my unset bone was jolted and the darkness returned.

-Kin-

I lay slumped against my bathroom door, my breathing coming in gasps, clothes hugged to my chest. There was a stranger in my tub. In my tub! And he told me nice show!? Heat rushed to my face and I quickly pulled my clothing back on.

Pounding erupted on my bathroom door.

"Kin! Darling! What's wrong! Open up! Honey!"

My parents.

"Nothing… Nothing's wrong Mom, Dad. I left my window open last night and a … pigeon got in. It scared me a bit but when I screamed it flied out. I'm fine. I'll be out in a while."

I have no idea why I lied. No idea at all. A smart girl would have ran downstairs and called the police but something didn't seem right with this picture. The kind of guy I imagined sneaking into a woman's bathroom would not have just said nice show as said woman stumbled on him naked. In fact my intruder hadn't done a thing.

"Okay honey. Breakfast is ready when you are" I heard my Mom and Dad walking out of my room and the door close. Choosing to act instead of sit there in the corner I inched over to the tub.

"Hello… Um... Person in my tub. What the hell are you doing in there?"

No answer. Carefully I crept forward grabbing a curling iron off my counter. I clutched the curtain with my hand and jerked it back. Note to self, stop leaving the curtain pulled across the tub.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt that was unzipped partly to show an old shabby brown sweater. He's old blue jeans were faded and worn and his sneakers threadbare. But clothes aside he was a very handsome young man. His dark black hair just covered part of his eyes and was slightly messed up, making him look like he had tiny cat ears on the top of his skull. His skin wasn't as fair as mine, it had the telltale look of a hard and meager lifestyle out in the sun, but he was still very, very pale in the face. Unnaturally pale. Sweat beaded his forehead and his mouth was slightly parted. His chest heaved up and down, his eyes screwed shut. Carefully I reached out one hand to feel his forehead, the other securely holding onto the iron. He moaned as my hand touched him. He was burning up!

And then I saw it.

His right arm was crusted in blood and ivory bone jutted out of the forearm. Also blood covered, his shoulder looked just as awful He looked very, very bad indeed.

-Ryuu-

_Am I sleeping?_

_Flowers all around._

_The pain was gone._

_I feel like I am sinking_

_That girl …. What girl?_

_It was so nice here_

_What about those guys who were… _

_Oh well it doesn't matter any more._

* * *

Toboe: Haha I know this isn't my normal style. I was challenged to do something different, a character that wasn't normal, a style that wasn't the same. So I hope you like it. I don't cuss myself but Ryuu (the wolf dingdongs) does. Cussing isn't good children. I also did first person, though I switched it between the two main characters. Oh and Flames will be used to burn said flamers houses down –manic grin- So try me! Tehe Loves. See you all next chapter. Review please! 


	2. Chikan Inu

**Chapter 2**

**Chikan Inu**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I don't own wolf's Rain but I own my characters which include Ryuu, Kin and any other character that makes an appearance. This is going on the same time as the Wolf's Rain pack is leaving the first domed city. Before I start the story though I have to tell you all something. I love this story. It's all I can think about. It's driving me crazy. Okay so know you all know about my new obsession on with the story!!

* * *

-Ryuu-

_Something was going wrong. Where there was once cool green grass, now it was dry cracked earth. The flowers all shriveled up and the trees became twisted deformed monsters._

_What!_

_Overhead crows circled around as I fell. I hurt everywhere though I could see no wounds on my body. I was on fire with the blazing pain. A crow landed on my arm._

_Snap!_

_My leg was broken. It hurt! I gave a low bellow of animal pain. Another crow landed on my shoulder. He looked at me with beady black eyes. I tried to jerk away but the crow stood firm, fluffing up his feathers. Then it stabbed it's beck into my shoulder. _

_AHHHH!!_

_More crows came. They smothered me. They…_

-Kin-

This man was a very noisy patient. I had _run_ downstairs as soon as I realized he was injured. I had _lied _to my parents and _pilfered_ medical supplies from the clinic and _he was going to let that all go to waste!_ And sure enough knocking ensured on my door.

"Honey… what was that noise?"

"I um… stubbed my toe Mum. I'm fine just please leave me alone so I can sleep."

"Okay honey, if you are sure…"

"Really Mom, I'm sure"

I sighed. My parents are so gullible it is ridicules. Muttering angrily to myself, I finished binding his arm between the two splints and moved to his shoulder. Cutting away the sweater there, I had removed his jacket, I looked at his wound with a critical eyes. That bullet had to go. I took a pair of long tweezers and very slowly pushed them into the hole made by the bullet. The man gave a low unearthly moan which made shivers run down my spine. Slowly I pulled the bullet out, trying not to hurt him. It really was in there deep. He was lucky it didn't hit his spine or other organ. It looked like it nicked his shoulder blade but hopefully no permanent harm was done. I carefully cleaned out the wound and took out a long hooked needle and some thick twine. Threading the needle, I dipped it in the hot water I had taken for 'tea' and slowly pushed it through his skin.

For a minute I thought I saw a large dog in front of me. He was huge, with a white underbelly and grey fur on top that darkened towards black on his back. Its fur was tinted red around its face, ears, and tail. Such a beautiful animal. But then I blinked and the man was back. I really must be tired to be imagining these things.

Then he woke up.

His golden brown eyes just popped open and he gave a kenning moan as I pulled the needle through his skin.

"Stop it," I said in my best severe doctor's voice, "If I don't stitch this up it won't heal properly."

He seemed to understand for he sat completely still as I finished stitching up his skin. Finally I bandaged him up, very skillfully I might add.

"Anything else I should look at?"

"Um… I think I broke a rib, but why are you helping me? Most strippers don't know first-aid?"

That cheeky little …! Heat rushed to my face and I jerked his sweater up along with the white tee shirt underneath. He winched as I handled him roughly and started to prod his chest. He wasn't kidding. He probably had more then one broken rib. His skin was a mass of solid bruises. Unfortunately my doctoring couldn't stop his cheeky mouth thought.

"Wow you're even skilled at taking of clothes! I'm impressed. Though you don't have hands of an angel. You might want to work on it. I think your customers- Ufff!"

'Resist the urge to smack onto a pulp, resist the urge,' I told myself as I jerked his bandages unnecessarily tight.

"You are in Kuppel City at the Lifeblood Clinic in the west district, my parents own and operate it. I am Kin Dokutoru, a _nurse_, training to be a doctor. Since you arrival was so … unorthodox I didn't inform anyone about your presence but I can have the police here in an instant. So I suggest you drop the act and tell me your name like a good little boy." A smiled patronizingly at him then started packing up my equipment. The look on his face made me want to giggle. I'm so evil.

-Ryuu-

'Wow. She is one feisty bitch,' I chuckled to myself. My body ached all over but hopefully it would heal faster all doctored up. It's amazing how well my illusion stood up. I was in pain, unconscious, while a human was trying to doctor a wolf that she though was human. Yet it worked. She stitched the gunshot wound closed, set my leg, and wrapped my ribs. And I knew my illusion hadn't failed, I could smell it on her. She smelled really nice to. But that wouldn't stop my magnificent personality.

"First answer me this. How did I get in here?"

"My bathroom is though that door over there. I had to drag you over here because the bathroom didn't leave me with enough room to move around. I have the bruises to prove it too so don't even think of making a crud comment. So… your name?"

"I have many different names? Which one would you prefer? Innokentiy, Makar, Hassum, or Shoemowetochawcawewahcatowe. I'd like to see you say _that_ name five times fast. But really I don't really care what you call me. A name is a name is a name. Call me what ever you like."

Shrugging (which made me winch), I glared at her defiantly. She really was quite pretty. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a bun but a few strands dangled free, accenting her open face. She looked disappointed as she carefully put all the tools back in their box. I surveyed her room as she was distracted. It was always good to know all exits. It was in a nice sized room, and I had a good view lying on a sheet on the floor. The carpet was an off white, the walls a watery yellow. A few pictures hung on the wall and a huge bookshelf graced one wall, practically over flowing with books. I slowly sat up, groaning all the way, and scooted back so I could lean on her big bed.

"Come on," she said, "What do you call yourself? You have to have a real name. I don't really believe you are so proud as to call yourself blessed or unfeeling enough to like being called stone."

Wow! I'm impressed. Most of those names are actually words in the old tongues. Not many knew what they meant anymore. I had been given those names by different people or other wolves. As of such I have never, ever told anyone my true name, the one I gave myself: Ryuu.

"I'm impressed. I'd clap but seeing as how you just stuck a needle in one arm and tied the other to a piece of wood you'll have to excuse me."

She smiled a little bit and stood up, taking the case over to her door. The other door must be the one that lead to the bathroom for as she opened the door I saw an unfamiliar hallway.

"I only knew what two of them meant. Now wait one second. I'll be back in a minute"

As I sat there by myself I contemplated life- well actually I contemplated how hungry I was. You know what sounded really good? Deer. A nice juicy chunk of deer. Fresh and steamy, the kidney is my favorite. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water. I missed hunting with my old pack, chasing after the deer head held high tail, streaming in the wind, silently wearing it down with my family. The heat of the sun… beating on our… backs…

"Hey, Hey!"

I jerked up with a start. The girl was crouched down next to me, a worried look on her face.

"Stay awake for now. I'll make you a bed but please don't worry me like that."

-Kin-

When I got back the … guy (he needs a name) seemed to be asleep?! He had slumped down on the floor and it took me a while to relive him.

It scarred me.

I kept an eye on him as I pulled a few old blankets out of my closet. I made a bed for him between my bed and my wall. If my parents did happen to come in without my permission then they wouldn't be able to see him from the door. It was about four feet wide and seven feet long, plenty enough for him not to feel crowded. I lay three thick woolen blankets down on the floor so the cold wood wouldn't chill him and piled up a few blankets so he could sit up.

"Come on," I said to him gently, "let's get you in bed."

His eyes were clouded and he was murmuring to himself something about deer!? I forgot about his fever! As soon as I got him down on the improvised bed and tucked him in under all the blankets I ran down stars to grab some of the soup mom had made me when I faked my sickness.

Back upstairs, I carefully spooned soup into his mouth, which he gratefully devoured. The bowl mostly gulped down I sat back with my book, An complete Diagnostics on Heart Attacks and Murmurs, and got ready for a long day.

---

His fever broke sometime around midnight and I was able to fall asleep as his breathing calmed.

---

"So are whore-turned-doctors normally allowed to sleep this late?"

My eyes shot open to see that cheeky jerk leering at me from the floor.

"It's Sunday idiot. The clinic is closed… Oh and I decided on your name."

"Oh really," he said raising an eyebrow as I stretched, "Now what is it. Oh! And you just flashed me, but don't worry I've already seen everything your packing."

I flushed bright red and scowled at him. God! I stayed up half the night for him and he does something like this. He's such a jerk! Makes a girl wish she hadn't SAVED HIS LIFE! Calming down I took a deep breath.

"Your name is Chikan Inu"

His transformation was startling. At first his jaw dropped and all the color drained from his face but the he clamed his mouth shut and his face turned deep red. He hissed at me with such malice that I took a step back, eyes wide with shock.

"What kind of name is PERVERT DOG!"

"It suits you," I hissed back, getting over the initial shock, "You are a pervert and you remind me of a dog when you sleep. You told me to call you what ever I want to so deal!" With that I stomped into my bathroom, locked my door, and took a nice refreshing shower.

Around twenty minutes later I came out of the bathroom fully dressed and clean, my hair up in a bun and my teeth brushed. Inu was looking out of the window with such longing that for a minute I lost my resolve but the dirty look he threw me sharpened it right back up.

"I'm going to get some breakfast Chikan Inu. If you wait here like a good little Inu I'll bring you some food."

He bristled angrily at my words and I marched towards the door. Just as it was closing I head him say something.

"Ryuu. My name is Ryuu."

-Ryuu-

"How much longer will I be here?" I asked Kin as she walked into the room throwing a paper bag at me. Greedily I ripped it open to revel two chicken legs. Moaning in delight I ripped my fangs into them. It wasn't deer but I wasn't doing to complain. It had been a week since I had fallen asleep in Kin's bathroom. She was a pain in the ass but we were starting to get used to each other. Wasn't even half bad for a human, I mean she brought me chicken legs! With a moan Kin collapsed on the bed.

"I'm so tried." She groaned with her head in her pillows.

"I'd love to hear how miserable your life is but can you answer my question… please?" I said through a mouthful of chicken. She looked at me and made a face.

"You are a really disgusting eater."

"How much longer?" I growled as I gnawed on a bone.

"Three to six weeks. I bet it will be around five weeks. I want you to stay at least one week after I take of the cast and stitches."

"Oh!!! Kin are you in L-O-V-E with me??" I teased as I licked the grease of my paws-well hands to her but that is all okay.

She chucked a pillow at me but I easily evaded and it hit the widow on the wall next to me. The sun was sinking, twilight coming again.

"You wish Ryuu!"

Sighing she lay back down.

"We lost two people today."

Oh… I knew deaths bothered her. I made a comforting noise and resumed to devour my food. If she needed to talk then she could. I'd listen. And because she brought me meat instead of those nasty plants I wouldn't make any comments… you know what I mean.

"It's just so… stupid. One was a young mother. Her birth went wrong and the midwife couldn't stop the bleeding. If only she had called my father sooner… The other was a guy I know. One of Noble Gennadi solder's got mad at him for being cheeky. You would have liked him Ryuu-"

But I wasn't listening. That name… it was familiar… Oh!

"Kin, who is Lord Gennadi?" I asked her urgently. She turned towards me, hands under her head.

"He is the Noble who controls most of this city. Why, do you know him?"

He is the one who ordered those men to kill me.

* * *

Toboe: My god this story is writing itself…. I've been on this computer for two hours just typing… wow… And Innokentiy is Russian for harmless or innocent, Makar is Russian for blessed, hassum Native American for stone and shoemowetochawcawewahcatowe is Native American for high backed wolf. On to the next Chapter! 


	3. Dragon Flight

**Chapter 3**

**Dragon flight**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Wow… I just can't stop typing… I can't… stop… I don't own the Wolf's Rain world but I own my characters and the plot so please don't steal.

* * *

-Kin-

"He is the Noble who controls most of this city. Why, do you know him?"

Ryuu sat there for a second, thinking hard.

"No reason."

That liar. I could just tell. Call it a woman's intuition.

"That Gennadi person," he said looking at me "Must be really cocky. His name is another word for noble."

"Really," I said, "You know a lot about names Ryuu"

He shrugged and looked straight into my eyes. I could get lost in those golden brown eyes. They were alien, so different but then you noticed how warm they were. When I looked into those eyes I forgot how much of a jerk Ryuu normally was.

"I traveled a lot. I plan to keep on traveling as soon as I'm better. You should see the world out there Kin." He lay back down on the ground, his fractured arm lying on his belly, eyes fixed on the ceiling. I inched closer to the edge of the bed.

"Your name means golden." He said after a while. "Not a normal stripper's name. What were your silly parents thinking? I prefer Champagne personally."

I ignored it. I have found that every comment from him came with a barb. It was just his personality. Golden huh… An interesting name to have indeed.

"And what does Ryuu mean?" I asked.

"Dragon"

My brow creased in confusion.

"Why dragon? Were you part of a gang? Or did you want a name that reflected you inner strength?" I teased him.

He smiled at me.

"A dragon. A creature thought to be extinct. Unable to survive in the modern world. Or did it ever even exist. Strong and powerful yet it is though to be dead. Who knows…" he solemnly trailed off and his eyes closed. I could tell he was tired.

"Night" I whispered.

"Don't do any business while I'm not watching" he chuckled and then his breathing slowed and he drifted into sleep.

For a little while I just watched him. He seemed so peaceful when he slept. Different from a few days ago when he always had an eye on me to make sure I didn't do any funny business behind his back. He was curled up on his side and seemed so delicate, so breakable. The moonlight from the window fell on him and he seemed to bask in it, his skin a glow, hair spread out. So vulnerable. What kind of Dragon is he…?

---

_I was perched on the dome. My large leathery wings spread wide as I studied the barren wasteland that surrounded me. Snow, as far as the eye could see. My body was covered in golden scales, and I glittered in the weak sun. My huge talons were razor sharp yet I was very careful not to scratch the glass on the dome. Swiveling my head on my long sinuous neck I caught sight of my reflection on the glass. Huge golden spikes ran down my spine and my large jaws were filled with very sharp teeth. Yet, while I was fearsome I was even more beautiful. _

_Dragon!_

_I launched myself into the sky and air billowed into my wings, lifting me up high into the heavens. I was a queen. Ruler of the sky. I shifted one wing and spiraled around the dome. I could see the poor life these people lived and I couldn't help but feel sorrow for them. They would never be able to experience the joy of flight while I could. _

_I gave a great bellow and to my surprise another answered. A huge black, grey, red, and white dragon leapt out of the air to fly alongside me. He flapped his wings hard and joyfully bugled. His horned face did little to scare me for he was gorgeous beyond belief. His under belly was white and the rest of him grey while his huge wings and spikes were black. Red scales graced his eye ridge and his tail. _

_We flew together, far away from the dome. The air changed, grew warmer. The snow melted, grass grew. And creatures I had only heard about in fairy tales came to life. Lions, raptors, griffins, wolves, tigers, and more creatures I have only seen in books. They all came to watch us soar. Suddenly his great golden eyes caught mine. _

_Ryuu_

-Ryuu-

I wonder what she dreams about. She was so different then what I imagined what a human would be like. She was funny, quick-witted, and kind. I watched her now as the sun fell on her face and she moaned. Her eyes scrunched and she lifted an arm up to cover her face. Spread out, her hair looked like a halo all messed up on her pillow. I reached out a hand to touch her hair but paws aren't all that great for that sort of thing. She woke up, squinting up at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Just waking you up. I guess last night's jobs were really hard. You know if one of them was a girl I would have gladly helped."

I dunked as she chucked a pillow and slide of her bed laughing my head off.

-Kin-

For an injured kid he sure could move fast! One second he was there the next- Poof! Grumbling, I headed to the bathroom. Before I closed the door I turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Are you ever going to stop it with the stripper thing? It's getting a little old?"

"Nope," he said as he sat down cross-legged, "It just suits you oh so well."

"I'm locking the door."

"You do that. I can pick locks."

"Bastard"

"Stripper"

* * *

Toboe: Okay I know that was short. The average length of these chapters has been six pages but this was just a perfect stopping point. So on with the next chapter! 


	4. After Clinic Hours

**Chapter 4**

**After Clinic Hours**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Sorry I was gone so long folks. I was visiting my grandpa in Colorado (and then I started school –sweatdrops-). Anyway I don't own the Wolf's Rain world but I own all my characters so on with the story!

* * *

-Ryuu-

Injuries are perhaps the most boring thing a wolf has ever had to endure. I hated sitting at the window staring outside every day. I had been here for two weeks now give or take. And I was literally dying of boredom. Almost every day she would wake up, get ready for work and then leave forever! When she did come back, we would entertain ourselves and then go to sleep. During the super long time that she is gone I will

a) Use the restroom (have you ever tried using a human bathroom as an injured wolf. It's hard)

b) Sleep. I did far too much of that already.

Or c) Stare out the window at the brick wall not six feet away. Oh, joy.

She has tried to keep me distracted. A pack of cards that my paws couldn't use, a stack of books my eyes couldn't read, and other various things that I wasn't able to do. See, as a wolf we don't normal need to waste time. I was always traveling, moving form place to place without a care in the world. As soon as I was bored I just moved. It was fun, spending my life like that. And now look at me. I looked out of the window. The old stains at the base of the wall almost looked like a tree trying to push its way out of the frozen ground.

That's it! I have got to find a better way to spend my time. Carefully I moved my injured leg. It hurt but it was bearable as long as I got out of this room. I limped to the bathroom window and pushed it open with my nose.

Hello world. Here I come.

-Kin-

Sometimes this job sucks I thought as I sat at the desk filling patient's folders. While our facility was old it still was well kept and clean. The walls were painted a sky blue and the ten chairs that lined the walls were intended for comfort so most people didn't mind if only half of them matched. But that didn't help when I was on desk duty, which was most of the time. Sighing I pulled out an old metal draw and started to file the various papers when I heard the door open. Cold air swept in and the bells on the handle of the door chimed. I sat up only to see some of my most despised customers.

Two years ago a little boy was rushed in to our office with a serious stab wound. He had followed his older brother on one of his nightly excursions. His brother was in with the wrong crowd, if you get what I mean. Not drugs, those aren't really available even for medical purposes, but with a gang that regularly stole from the Noble's shipments of food. Luckily we were able to save the little boy and his brother, who felt responsible (rightly so), quite the gang not a moment to soon. Four months latter the gang was broken up and the gang's leader left under the threat of fire. But now the brother wouldn't leave me alone. Him and his friend stop in at least every other day! It drives me crazy. They are annoying selfish gits who don't realize that I don't care for their foolish antics.

"Hey Kin," Leon said leaning against the counter, "What's cooking sugar?"

I glared up at him and then turned my eyes back down to the papers in front of me, pretending I had much better things to do then listening to him rave. He would have been a nice looking kid if he ever cleaned up. It's a shame really. His greasy dark brown hair hung to his ears, cut unevenly as if his barber was blind. A threadbare denim jacket hung of his thin shoulders yet he still acted as if he owned the place, jutting out his chin and surveying the room with a critical eye. His eyes were his only redeeming quality at this point in time. They were light blue, some of the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. Of course that alone couldn't make me like him.

"Kin," Knon one of his sniveling groupies wined, "Aren't you going to say anything to the boss?"

With a very loud and very heavy sigh I looked up at them. The three of them leered back at me but I held my grounds.

"Please fill out these papers _sirs_, and we will get to you as soon as possible" I said pointing at some papers on my desk, emphasizing the sirs. Suddenly a devilish thought came to mind. I had been spending way to much time with Ryuu. He was starting to wear off on me.

"If what ever rare sexual disease you caught from the prostitutes down at the slums is curable we will be happy to treat it."

All the noised in the room fell silent as the three boys stared at me. You could have cut the air with a knife.

Then a little girl, only about 11, giggled.

I don't know which of the boys knocked her off her chair but suddenly she was on the floor. Everyone in the room was still. I mean all the other people were either past their expiration date or had children so young they could barely walk. Where was this girl's parents!?

"You think we are funny?" Dili asked the girl. His bald head was flushed red and even though the girl shook her head no he reached down and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and hefted her up.

"Really now," Knon said, "Then what was that noise for?" He drew his hand back and the little girl whimpered. Suddenly I remembered. That was little Kegu. She was being treated for child abuse.

"NO!" I shouted. I raced over, fist raised but I didn't get there soon enough.

-Ryuu-

I scrunched my nose up and breathed deeply. This had to be it. I got just a little lost, for the ally that I had escaped to travel for a little while before exiting onto a main path. And due to the fact that I can't read any of human's gibberish that they relied on to tell directions. So I limped around till I caught Kin's scent following it to this old building. And sure enough there was Kin. She was standing in the middle of a room; fist raised a shocked look on her face. A tall, ungroomed man, stood over another man, fattish and squat. He was bad mouthing the man, whose nose was badly broken. I could her him yelling through the door.

"What the hell are you thinking Dili!"

"But Boss she insulted us-"

"What are we common thugs?! She is just a little girl! Get off your sorry ass and help her up now!"

"Boss"

"BEG FOR HER FRIGGIN' PARDON!"

"but-"

"NOW!" He roared his face flushing. I glanced over and saw a little girl huddled on the floor, shaking, and her wide eyes filled with tears. I walked up to the door and pushed it open just in time to hear a loud crash and a yell. I bounded into the room with just enough time to launch myself at the skinny man who had just punched 'Boss'. As my feet hit the guy's shoulders I remembered my injury. With a really unmanly (or unwolfish for that matter) screech I rolled of him, nearly blacking out in the process. Stumbling to my feet I saw Kin's mouth form an 'O' as she looked behind me. I hopped to the side just in time to feel a sharp sting glance off my ribs. Pivoting on my back legs I head butted the skinny guy who had pulled out a knife. His head hit a chair and with a loud thunk he slumped over. Damn, you would have thought the first time I sent his head into the floor he would have stayed. But no it's always the stupid ones who have the thick skulls.

-Kin-

Before I could even do anything Leon swung his arm out and punched Dili hard in the side of the head. Crashing down to the floor, the fat thug let go of the poor little girl who huddled on the floor. He hollered at Dili, his face flushing with rage.

"What the hell are you thinking Dili!"

"But Boss she insulted us-"

"What are we common thugs?! She is just a little girl! Get off your sorry ass and help her up now!"

"Boss"

"BEG FOR HER FRIGGIN' PARDON!"

"but-"

"NOW!"

The fat man whimpered, holding a hand up to his broken nose which was losing so much blood he almost looked like a human waterfall. Suddenly I was caught by the insane urge to laugh.

Then Knon swung his fist out and hit Leon. Now that was unexpected. Knon never really seemed like the type to really do anything, just a groupie. Knon reached down towards Leon, his face twisted with hate.

"YOU DESERVE EVERY BIT OF THIS YOU MO-"

Knon's face widened with shock as someone crashed into his. He fell back to loud shouts that echoed in the small room- the sharp crack of Knon's head hitting the floor, and a loud shriek as his attacker rolled of him, pulling himself into the fetal position.

_Ryuu!_

That idiot had hit Knon with his injured arm and was now trying to get up, lift himself shakily to all fours, making pitiful noses. God he is such a girl. Behind him Knon groggily sat up and pulled something out of his pocket. I felt my eyes widen, mouth open in a silent warning. Somehow Ryuu sensed it and rolled over as something in Knon's hand flashed, digging itself into the floor below. Gasping I started towards Ryuu as blood pooled onto the ground but he seemed to ignore the injury, launching himself at Knon. The boy fell back under Ryuu's savage attack, falling back and hitting his head on the chair behind him.

Cheekily Ryuu looked up at me, panting slightly, and smiled.

"Is it always this eventful here?"

* * *

Toboe: Sorry this took so long guys… I'm just so busy. I now it's a little short this time around (only 4 and a half –sad face-) But I wasn't sure when was the next time I was really going to get to work on it so I hope you enjoy. By the way did anyone catch the slight reference to Tsume???? (The gang people. If you didn't catch it then I'm disappointed). I will work some more on it A.S.A.P!!! LOVES YOU ALL!!!!! 


	5. The Family I’ve Never Known

**Chapter 5**

**The Family I've Never Known**

Disclaimer: 

Toboe: Yep, I'm back folks! And it is soooo good to be back! I just took my mid terms so finally I'm FREE!! I MISS YOU ALL!! Anyway you all know the drill, I don't own the wolf's rain world but the characters used are mine. So no steally:D On with the story!!

* * *

-Ryuu-

"GOD WOMAN CAN YOU TRY NOT TO KILL ME!" I wailed (yes wailed) as Kin prodded my shoulder with her finger. She looked up at me and smirked.

"What Ryuu did that hurt?"

Damn that bitch! My shoulder was throbbing and I had almost bitten her, the pain had shocked me so much.

"Yes" I snarled sliding off the table throwing her a dirty look as she smirked, grinding my teeth together. I shook myself, content that the pain was subsiding to a dull ach. Ready to give her one of my sharp witty replies I looked up only to see a person who could only be Kin's father standing in the doorway... and I figured it would be best to curb my tongue.

"Kin? Are you ever going to introduce me to your savior? Guessing from how close you two seem to be, I figure you have already met? So how did you meet?" he chuckled. I instantly liked him. He was one of those humans you just couldn't help but _to_ like. He was older, his hair faded to light grey, and his eyes were almost hidden underneath bushy eyebrows and his glasses. His whole belly jiggled with his chuckle and his face crinkled. He reminded me of that old Santa Claus story that this one group of humans I stayed with for a while loved.

Poor Kin. She just isn't made for this kind of world. I could tell she was trying to create a story on how we meet in her head but it just wasn't working. She just stood there. Like a moron.

So I stepped in.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir," I said bowing low. It's always a good idea to be extra polite to an older more knowledgeable male even if they were half your strength. I learned that when I was just a pup and I pissed of a healer… yah… that didn't end well.

"My name is Ryuu. Your gracious daughter saved my life a few months ago and I was just stopping by to say thank you. I'm only glad I could be of assistance."

"Well we are glad you showed up when you did. I'm Dr. Dokutoru, but you can call me Clade." He smiled and put a hand on my uninjured shoulder.

"Come and stay for dinner. I would love to hear about Kin's brave adventure."

-Kin-

That moron! Dad was going to find out. I can't believe that he was just going to do this. I was so tense that I accidentally tightened the bandages on Leon's injuries to tight and knocked down a bunch of paperwork. Finally it was closing time and I steeled myself for the inevitable discovery during dinner.

---

It was everything short of a miracle. Ryuu handed my parents effortlessly, spinning lies that were so close to the true that I could easily follow along, but different enough my parents had no suspicion. He was so polite too! Who knew such a gentleman was hiding underneath all dirt and sharp tongue.

"This is the best meal I've had in months Mrs. Hana."

"Why thank you! So how exactly did you two meet?" my mother, Hana, asked him as she passed him a plate of ham and potatoes.

"Well it was a few months ago. I had just recently moved here and was still looking for a place to stay when I was cornered by a few thugs. I can handle myself in a fight but there was just too many of them and they were armed. Now I am very proud and I know it. So I left my pride behind and ran for my life!" As my father laughed and my mom smiled offering him some more bread, I wondered what they would do if they knew he was sleeping right upstairs. This was just all too weird. Him sitting here, in my kitchen, with my parents, cracking corny jokes, it was just too strange.

"Well, I ran down a street when suddenly there was this huge rubble pile. So I scrambled up it. Right as I jumped off the top to the ground below, one of those bastards -opps sorry Mrs. Hana- got lucky and hit my shoulder. It threw me of balance ad instead of landing on my feet I landed all twisted, breaking my arm. I couldn't get up –I had broken a few ribs- so I dragged my body under some of the rubble just in time. Those thieves scrabbled over and headed down the street. I blacked out for a while and when I cam to I stumble to my feet and walked till I couldn't move anymore. And when I woke up your daughter was fixing me up and helped me home." He shrugged. "She got me out of a really tight spot there."

My father smacked my back affectingly and my mother beamed at me from across the table. "That's our girl."

"I just wish there was something for me to do. It gets so boring, not doing anything day after day," Ryuu sighed throwing a meaningful glance in my direction. "I mean look at me! I'm practically a cripple."

I ignored it, listening to my father as he replied.

"Well, you could help us around the clinic if you wanted to, but I must warn you we can't afford to pay you much-"

"If you feed me every day, we will call it a deal."

Dad just laughed and patted Ryuu's back so hard he coughed on the water he was drinking.

"Well then see you tomorrow"

-Ryuu-

"What the hell!" Kin hissed angrily as she shut the door. Her eyes were narrowed and she glared at me like a hawk would an unsuspecting field mouse. She continued to berate me as I leaned against her bed, grinning like a madman.

"What is _so_ funny!?" She snarled as she stood over me, hands on hips.

"Your reaction. I mean what's the big deal? I did save a life"

"You narcistic bastard! I can't believe you! I saved your life! You owe me a piece of mind!"

I stood up now. I was angry.

"You did not save me!"

"What the hell Ryuu, you just told my parents you did! Does the songbird change his tune so easily!"

"I was fine!"

"No you weren't! You would be dead right now if it wasn't for me!"

"I was just fine! I have always found a way to get by before! I sure as hell don't need anyone, especially not a snot nosed brat like you who thinks she can boss anyone around just because her family is well off!" I took a step closer to her. In my true form my hair was standing on edge, lips pulled back. In my human illusion, I was just inches to her upturned face, my jaw gritted as I snarled pasted clenched teeth. "Remember that you don't matter at all in this world. When you die you won't have changed anything. What do you know about the world outside this bubble? NOTHING! You now nothing about true suffering, nothing about pain! You have these false images of yourself and I am tired of them! You may believe that you make the world run bitch but I have a news flash- you don't."

I stood over her breathing deeply, glaring into her eyes. They were wide and tears dampened the corners. As the anger faded, my inner voice caught up and I felt bad. Really bad.

"Oh Kin…" I whispered and raised my hand to wipe away the tear that snaked along her cheek.

"Aw, hon I'm sorry. My anger caught up with me. I've always had a bad temper." I smiled weakly at her.

She took a big breath… well more like a sob.

"I'm sorry Ryuu. I didn't realize… I'm… "

The tears started in full force and she sunk to the ground, head bowed. She was trying so hard to hold back the tears. I nudged her with my head and licked off the tears- well from her point of view I wiped them away with my hand.

"Shuu... You are none of those things. Calm down. Its okay. I was just being a jackass," I pulled her close for a hug and she shook a little as her tears damped my fur.

We sat there for awhile as the sun sank in the horizon, throwing the room into shadows. Finally she sat up, wiping the rest of the tears off with the back of her hand.

"You smell funny"

"I'm sorry," I answered meekly.

She gave a weak laugh and stood up.

"You really should take a bath before you start work tomorrow, come on those bandages need changing."

She led me into the bathroom, lightly holding onto my hand.

"What a minute a BATH!"

-Kin-

For someone so fearless Ryuu sure could be a baby. Sometimes he was like two completely different people. As he talked down at me he was like a wild animal, eyes narrowed, the kindly look gone from those gold brown eyes. His hair almost seemed to rise, and suddenly he was towering over me. I was instantly aware of his muscular, strong body- quite capable of breaking a few bones if he was angry enough. But then his eyes had softened, and he was back to normal. The shock alone made me cry. I was really embarrassed! And now he was panicked just because I though he needed a bath?

"Come on, you smell like a dirty animal"

"I'm fine though really, it doesn't bother me"

"If you don't do this I'll tell my mom that you aren't supposed to eat meat and I'll make sure she doesn't serve it at meals" I threatened, grinning impishly. His eyes widened and he sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Fine" he angrily gave up with a sigh.

Laughing I turned to the sink and started to rummage underneath in the cabinets.

"Take of your shirt while I get some rags. Humm… here we are. Let's see… ah!"

Grinning, I turned around, dish in hand with a washcloth and shampoo, to stare at a pouting Ryuu.

He had the body of a Greek god! I mean it! Don't laugh! For someone who had spent the last few weeks sitting on his ass eating more than his own body weight, his body was lean, muscled, and tan. The blood rushed to my face as I realized I was staring.

"Um…"

"What" he snapped and suddenly was transformed back into my cranky demanding patient. I sneered at him and dunked the rag in the water, wringed it out and started to wipe his back off.

"I can do this myself you know."

"No you can't!" I said laughing, "I have the feeing you don't like pain, and so how can you even think to move that arm." He grunted and lapsed into silence.

As the dirt washed away, several thin scares all over his body became visible, marks of different journeys I could never even imagine. I trace one that raced underneath his shoulder blade. I had only noticed it when he shifted.

"Hum?"

"Where did you get this from?"

He laughed and turned to look at my face, grinning playfully.

"Well, it's a long story. It was a while ago; I was far to the east and had been traveling for days. I was hungry and in a barren cold wasteland…"

-Ryuu-

This wasn't half bad. I only times I ever got in water before was when I was stuck out in the rain or swimming and god forbid I never used any soap! Aside from the smell it wasn't half bad. I enjoyed telling her stories, especially after my earlier outburst. She was really a nice kid, if a little sheltered. My ears folded back as she squirted some of the soap on my head. I jerked away pressing my ears as close to my head as possible.

"What are you doing now!"

-Kin-

"Just washing your hair, calm down Ryuu"

"Fine… Just make it quick"

I laughed and squirted some shampoo on his head and started massaging it in when I felt a sharp pain on my hand. I raised it to my face, surprised to see … a flea bite?

"Ewww! Ryuu you have fleas! Yuck!! That is sooo gross!" I squealed like a little girl. He sat up; hair messed up and stuck out a tongue.

I sneered at him and went back to the cabinet, searching. There! Just what I needed. I held the bottle up to him grinning.

"Good thing I'm prepared."

"What is it?"

"Can't you read?"

"No I can't," he glared at me, "Got a problem with that?"

"No… It's cat shampoo, to get ride of fleas."

"Cats! You have a cat!"

"Had, he's been dead for two years now"

"Your not putting that in my fur!"

"Stop me"

Grinning demonically he shook his head, spraying water and soap everywhere. I squealed and raised my hands up to cover my face.

"Ryuu!"

"Serves you right. You just wanted me to take of my clothes."

"YOU CHEECKY LITTLE-"

Angrily I threw the wet rag in my hand at his face. It hit dead center with a loud smack and he fell back into the tub. Water went everywhere as he landed.

"Ryuu!" I jumped to the edge of the tub and looked down at him lying on his back. He was completely drenched. I started cracking up! Then he sat up. Slicked down, his hair covered his eyes and he used a finger to pull a damp strand away from his eye.

"Now that was mature."

-Ryuu-

I have to admit it did feel good to get rid of those pesky fleas. You now I never noticed how annoying those bastards were until they were gone. I stretched and curled up into a ball on my bed careful not to jolt my tender leg.

Kin jumped on her bed and crawled under her covers, yawning so wide I thought her jaw would snap clear off.

"A cat hu?"

She looked at me confused for a second and then she realized what I was talking about. Punching her pillow, she propped her head up and looked at me as if she was thinking really hard.

"Yeh I got him when I was five for my Birthday. He was a god cat. His name was Kitty." I chuckled and she made a face.

"He was the best present I ever received and besides I was only five. So how about you?"

"What?"

"What was the best Birthday gift you ever received."

"Never gotten one"

"What! Why?"

I shrugged.

"I never really had a family and it just wasn't some thing we did."

"When were you born?"

"Around the beginning of spring, not that we really get that anymore… You?"

"Around two weeks before you arrived, I can't believe you never had a birthday gift or a party either huh?"

I shrugged again and lowered my head on my paws, sighing comfortably.

"Doesn't really matter… to me… can't miss what you never had…night Kin…"

I had a few minutes of peace when she spoke again.

"Hey Ryuu, what happened to your family?"

I groaned. I wasn't gonna get to sleep anytime soon was I?

"My mothers name was named Aki, my father's name was Jager. I had a brother and a sister, Wenig and Nemuri. When I was little, bandits found our home" _…Wolf killers… _"Before my mother and father knew what was going on they had killed Nemuri." _… a still little grey pup, asleep forever…_ "My parents were smart. Instead of staying there and fighting when we would all be killed they each grabbed one of us." _… Dangling in my father's jaws… _"My mother and Wenig didn't make it, there were too many…" _… My mothers still red body, her pup just out of reach… _"My father carried me to safety and then went back to kill those bastards." _… I'll be right back Ryuu, stay safe… _"He never returned. And I have been on my own ever since."

No response.

"Kin?"

"I'm so sorry Ryuu" she whispered.

"Naw, its fine. They are the family I never knew. A good old man took care of me for awhile and then I was off to see the world." _…grizzled old muzzle, cloudy eyes… alone… cold… hungry… _

"It's fine… It was fate…"

* * *

Toboe: Arrrg! My fingers hurt:P I hope you all like sorry it took so long! Hopefully I will see you all soon! 


	6. Surprise

**Chapter 6**

**Surprise**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Sorry it has been so long. I have been working on original stories and have gained some fame in the writing community where I live!!! No excuse be still! Now on with the story!!!!

* * *

-Ryuu-

"Now just sign here Madam" I said sliding a paper across the counter. The old woman signed her name, carefully and slowly, in large looped letters. She pushed the paper back to me with her knarled hands and flashed me a smile.

"Thank you laddy"

I smiled back at her and bobbed my head courteously. She shuffled to the seats and sat down, clutching a white, worn handbag in her hands. I rubbed my nose and stared at the paper, squinting at it as I tried to make out the words.

It had been hard learning how to read. It was a little over a week ago that Kin had discovered my inability to read. Well, turns out this job required it. Huzza for me. So Kin had begun a rigorous schedule for me. She helped me out in the mornings and afternoons down here, all the while teaching me letters. After dinner I would leave through the front door and eventually make my way up to Kin's window after awhile. It was nice, spending awhile just walking around aimlessly. I was getting worried that I would become a flabby ball of fat with all the inactivity that I was getting. Thankfully that proved to be false. While I definitely wasn't as trim as I was before I am still fit. Also it gave Kin some time to herself. Then I would head back up to her bedroom and the lessons would start again. I was really beginning to hate letters. Was there really any need for them to be so difficult? I saw them everywhere! It was driving me crazy! This had no real purpose in this world.

But then she showed me books.

Wow.

I still find it hard to understand. Wolves, we record our past through song, stories. Our hero's, they live on forever through us. But these… books. They hold anything. If your pack dies out your thoughts, beliefs are not lost. It… is a very strange though for one such as me.

But… I've been having weird thoughts a lot lately… about who I am… what I am… what am I going to do once I get better… All in all, they weren't my normal thoughts.

"Excuse me"

I jerked back to reality. It took me a moment before I realized who it was. My grin returned full force as Leon stood there so nonchalantly leaning against the counter. The kid had cleaned up a little and I liked him. He was a human with a little bit of the wild still inside him.

"Leon!" I barked, "What's up!"

Leon smiled and waved his hand in the air.

"Just here to pick up a prescription for one of my neighbors Ryuu, don't get so excited."

"Oh, so no chess?" My excitement was quickly fading. Another wonder of the human world. Chess. An extremely convoluted sport, Leon had started teaching it to me a few months ago. Such a fun and invigorating game. Now he frequently stopped by to play a game or two during my lunch break while Kin and her parents amusedly watched.

I signed and pulled out some paperwork for him to sign, carefully picking it up with the tip of my mouth. I placed in front of him and her began to scribble all over it with in intelligible handwriting, Like little ants they massed and thinned in odd places making my new ability practically useless.

"Could you be any messier?" I questioned. I couldn't help it. I was… well I was miffed. I wanted to play some chess! Maybe I could get Dr. Clade to play a game. Hummm that was worth consideration.

Leon grinned and pushed the papers back towards me.

"Stop acting like a baby Ryuu. I'm a busy man!"

But I didn't hear him; too busy thinking of how I could get in a game of chess in before I left. I had asked the Doc for early leave today and asked him to keep it a secret. With a twinkle in his eye he had agreed. I had an idea.

---

I trotted down the street, tail and nose held high. Of course the humans walking by saw a young man but who cares. I was looking for something very specific. Something that was surprisingly hard to find in this town. I had been searching for hours; the sun was climbing down from the sky. I told the Doc I would be home in time for dinner but it looked like there was no chance for that now. My stomach growled but I ignored it. Sometimes there are more important things then food.

There!

A faint sent on the wind. I picked up my pace, dunking into an alley. It was dim. Without the sun a human would not be able to see and thing past their hand. But I am no human. My eyes shone gold as I took in the scenery. Huge trash bins crowded the walls, some upright, others on their sides. I sniffed the ground. It was close. In front of me loomed a huge bin, toppled so it blocked the alley. I gave it no mind. With a single leap, I was on top of it, gazing down at the four cats on the other side.

I startled the poor things. I don't believe they had ever seen a wolf before. Then, all four started hissing, hair on end. One of the smaller ones bolted. I jumped down and two more dashed off. The only one left was a small orange and black kitten. He didn't look to dangerous, with his shaking legs and whiskers quivering but he was a warier at heart. He did not run from danger. He faced it, fangs bared, eyes open.

_"What is your name?"_ I growled.

The little puffball glared at me.

_"What is yours?"_

I sighed. What suspicious creatures cats are.

_"Ryuu, and yes I promise not to eat you okay? Now answer my question."_

The little kitten looked at me for a few minutes.

_"King Nushi"_ It said with an air of importance.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Laughed so hard I fell to the ground. Laughed so hard I was wheezing. King God? What a cocky little bastard.

Apparently the cat didn't take to well to my laughter. It hissed and like lighting swiped at my nose. But I was much faster and wiser than any little kitten. I had him in my mouth before his paws were even fully extended. My jaws clamped around his belly I gave a few sharp shakes of my head. He hung limply in my mouth.

For those weak if heart let me assure you. I did not hurt him. His limpness was a sign of weakness, saying 'I'm sorry, you are boss.' This was a trick my father himself had done to me many a times when I believed I was better than him. It worked.

_"YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOT KILL ME!!!"_ It yowled.

_"No,"_ I corrected over a mouth full of cat, _"I said I would not eat you. Killing was not part of the agreement."_

_"Stinking wolf."_ It hissed.

I tossed the cat on the ground, who sat there glaring.

_"Now that you got that out of your system."_ I growled. _"Listen to what I have to say… King."_

The kitten's ears flicked back, but he looked me in the eyes. God, that cat was cocky.

_"Every King needs a castle, right?"_

_"Yes"_ the cat hissed.

_"Every Castle needs servants, right?"_

_"Yes," _the cat said again. He was confused, I could smell it.

_"Well, do you have a castle or servants?"_

_"No,"_ he hissed glaring at me, _"Does it look like it, stupid dog."_

I let the insult slide, this once.

_"How would you like a castle? With servants that fawn over you?"_

The cat purred and narrowed its eyes in pleasure.

_"I will take that as a yes. I have a… friend who loves cats. She had one a long time ago and he passed away. She would take very good care of you and you would have plenty of food? How does it sound?"_

The cat thought for a while. Its gaze drifted to the dirty alley and it scrutinized the walls. This was its home but when the opportunity arises…

_"Sure."_ The kitten meowed, sauntering over to me, "_Take me to my kingdom."_

I chuckled and bent down, our noses touching.

_"One more thing little king. If you do anything to hurt the girl I am giving to you ,I will hunt you down and kill you. Make no mistake. Your life will be mine."_

The kitten gulped.

_"Message received."_

* * *

Toboe: God it has been a while huh? Sorry guys. Anyway I will try to finish this up soon and all my other stories. No offense but writing fanfic is not a big appeal to me anymore. I love to write in any form but I would prefer to work on my own original stuff. So sorry I am getting so bad about updating. Anyway see you guys soon. Promise. Loves


	7. Little Kitten

**Chapter 7**

**Little Kitten**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I'm sick. :(

* * *

-Kin-

"Hey Dad," I said sliding some folders into a filing cabinet, "Do you know where Ryuu is? It's almost dinnertime."

Dad glanced at the clock, brow crinkling.

"Hummm, I'm not sure sweetie"

This was strange. Ryuu never misses a meal. In fact he hasn't missed an opportunity to stuff his fat face since I've known him. Perhaps he was in the kitchen, pestering mom for an early meal.

"Mom," I said, dunking into the tiny kitchen, "Have you seen Ryuu anywhere?"

Mom looked up, brushing her hair out of her eye as stirred a pot on our small stove.

"You know sweetie… I'm not really sure when I last saw him. Ask your father, and tell him and Ryuu when you find him that dinner will be done in a minute. Its ribs- Ryuu's favorite!"

I nodded to my mother, slipping out of the room but I really wasn't paying attention.

"Dinner Dad," I called as I headed up the stairs. Ryuu must be in my room. I mean where else would he be. Maybe he was reading. He really enjoyed reading. That's it. Nothing must have caught his eye downstairs so he must have gone to grab one of mine. Of course that is what happened. But my heart beat wildly as I pushed my door open to see… and empty room.

"Ryuu," I called in avail, "Ryuu dinner. Its rib night!" But my call was falling on deaf ears. My room was as quiet as a graveyard. Panic fluttered in my chest but I forced myself to calm down. He would show up. Perhaps he was just taking a walk. That's right. He must have been feeling stir crazy. He would be back soon. I mean he was still injured and all.

I walked downstairs solemnly and sat at our spindly old table.

"Did you find Ryuu?" Mom asked passing me a bowl.

"No," I numbly said.

"Don't worry; he probably just went home for dinner."

My insides froze up.

"I'm not hungry Mom. I'm going on a walk. Be home later."

I knew they were throwing each other worried glances as I rushed out of the room.

-Ryuu-

I was really late. Foolishly I had stopped to clean the kitten- which took wayyy too long. And then I just had to find a nice old woman to tie a ribbon around the damn thing. All in all as I trotted down the empty street I was in a horrid mood. The kitten, hanging loosely from my jaws was mewling about everything he could possibly think off.

-Kin-

How stupid was I. How dumb. I should have guessed it. As soon as he was feeling better he would leave, especially when I said his arm would be perfectly healed in just a few weeks. He didn't care about us. Of course he would go looking for his home. I guess when one doesn't have a home you are always looking for one. The jacket I had grabbed when I left- it was heavy. Heavy with the package in my pocket. I wiped a hand across my face, ignoring the tears that leaked from behind squinted eyes. It was useless.

Looking up at the sky I was almost startled to see how many hours had passed. Mom and dad would be worried. I paused over a bridge and drew out the small brown bag. I should have given it to him days ago but I was too afraid. But why was I afraid. It was just a stupid gift among friends. Drawing back my arm I readied to throw it into the black water. 'Just get rid of it you foolish little girl,' I thought but my hand dropped down. My cold fingers dropped it back into my pocket and I headed home.

I didn't matter. He was gone. Just like that.

I didn't matter.

-Ryuu-

Carefully I squeezed through the window. I was as quiet as I could be. I was so excited; I couldn't wait to surprise Kin! I laid the 'King' on the floor.

"Be very quiet," I whispered, "I want to surprise Kin!"

The cat rolled his eyes but I didn't care. For once I was doing something nice for her. Even I felt bad sometimes after snapping at her and it happened all too often. I was a wolf, our emotions fluctuate. It's just who we are. One minute we will have our fangs around our brethren's neck the next we will be joking and playing around. But humans… they take things to heart to often. They don't know how to roll with the tide. And, as I spent more time with them I understood their lives, their personalities better. And I had a grand hunch that my little surprise was going to make Kin overflowing with joy!

I carefully pushed the bathroom door open, hoping that she had already retired for the night. And she had, I could tell because her bed had a huge lump in it. I chuckled to myself then leapt on it! My front paws- well hands to her- hit the bed hard, throwing me even higher as I yipped in joy!

"Surprise!" I joyfully cried.

"What," a sobbing voice broke off. Kin's startled face glimmered as the moonlight from her window hit the twin tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Ryuu," she gasped, two fat tear drops rolling out of her eyes, "Oh my god Ryuu!"

She flung herself on my chest, and buried her face in my fur. I of course, froze. What was going on!

"Kin, Kin what happened! Did something happen to your parents? Did someone scare you!? What happed!?"

But she shook her head, sobbing.

"I thought you had left without saying goodbye. I just- you"

I had no idea what to do. I felt… well horrible. I can't believe that I had done this to her.

"Kin no, calm down. Of course I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. What do you think, that I am some sort of heartless monster?"

She sniffed, rubbing away the tears and pulled away from me.

"Sorry," she half laughed, "you must think I am a real baby."

-Kin-

Oh my god. I am mortified. What must he think? What do I think? I… It…

"Kin, why are you so upset?" he asked looking at me with those stunning gold eyes.

"You just, have become so, I mean I-"

"You what," he whispered softly. The moonlight played across his face, outlining his sharp cheekbones and then his eyes as a cloud floated by.

"I... think of you… as the brother I always wanted," I blurted out, stumbling over these words that appeared out of nowhere. My heart throbbed.

-Ryuu-

I thought I would be happy to hear that reply but instead a sharp pain shot through my chest. Why? I should be happy. This was perfect. A close bond that could easily be broken. And it had to be. Soon I would be gone. It's not like I can stay in the same place for a long period of time. I age so much faster than humans, and they would notice. Besides it's not like I really cared.

I grinned at her.

"Silly I was just out getting," I motioned to the 'King' who was peering out from behind the bathroom door, "this for you! Happy late Birthday!"

She gave a gasp, grinning through her tears.

"Oh Ryuu! He's perfect!" she cried as she picked him up. The little drama king was lapping it up, purring and rubbing his head against her cheek. "I will call him… Tiger!" she giggled and hugged him again.

I was laughing my head off. What silly creatures humans are. Perhaps they are similar to wolves. They sure are fast to throw off despair.

"And Ryuu," she said blushing, "I got this for you." She handed me a small brown bag. Inside it was a thin but strong silver chain with a copper colored bullet hung on it. I cocked my head, puzzled over such a strange gift.

"That's the bullet I pulled out of your shoulder," she said dropping her eyes and blushing, "you don't like it do you? I'm sorry. I-"

"No," I interrupted her, "I love it. Thanks."

I slipped it over my head. It was just slack enough to rest comfortable and tight enough not to slide around. I grinned at her.

"Thank you brother," she said.

A sharp pain laced through my heart again but I ignored it.

"And thank you Sister."

* * *

Toboe: Yeh... I did one whole chapter in a day so excuse any spelling mistakes. Whoot… I am going to try to update 'Can you see the Darkest Side of Me' next so keep your eyes out folks! Loves


	8. A Paradise

**Chapter 8**

**A Paradise**

Disclaimer: 

Toboe: So… full time college student… CRAZY!! Sry it's taken such a long time…. : ) anyway I own the characters but not the Wolf Rain's world so NO SUE! On with the show, it has been too long my lovelies!

* * *

-Ryuu-

I hummed happily to myself as I bustled through the office. Well, to the humans I hummed. Wolves can't hum. We can growl though, and as I was careful to avoid old lady Greta, who could yak a yak's ear off, I growled a happy growl. Haha a yak's ear.

"Ryuu!"

I quickly scampered to the Doctor, dropping the paperwork in his hand. Dr. D looked at me and smiled.

"What is with you lately boy, you have the goofiest grin on all the time? And you are always humming?"

The thin frail woman sitting on the examination table scowled.

"Excuse me Doctor, but I believe you are here to see me?"

I laughed, inside of course, as I slipped out of the room. The cheery blue walls in the hallway were the sky, the way it once was, not now. It cheered me up, somehow it felt more real than the outside. Strange, I know. But, come on, I'm a wolf. We naturally think on a higher level then you.

-Kin-

I rolled my eyes as Ryuu swaggered from room to room. You would think he owned the place. Of course, he practically did at this point. All our regulars knew him and Dad had even moved the chess board to the living room so Ryuu could play his favorite game with patients during lunch. I mean, he lost more often then he won but he always seemed to be having the time of his life.

And he made a difference here. It seemed… cheerier. As if a cool spring breeze had wafted in at his arrival. Now I'm not just saying that. Even our really sick patients seemed to be doing better.

"Ah child, I know that look to well," Mrs. Lalu chuckled as she followed my gaze.

"What," I jerked back to reality. What was I doing! My face flushed scarlet. Why! Gosh… "Um, here's your paper work ma'm"

Smiling she took the clipboard from my hands, "There is no shame in it my dear. Trust me, if I was thirty years younger, you might have some competition. He is just full of life."

Confused, I wanted to say something but she had already went over and sat down in one of our plush magenta chairs. Kicking off gently from the ground I swivel slowly in the desk chair. There were few patients today. The room I viewed across my desk was just so boring. I wish night would come. Ryuu and I always had fun once the clinic was closed. My father and I were now teaching him a new game, Black Jack. Such fun. He was always dropping cards, the clutz. Mrs. Lula looked up and winked at me, like we shared some deep dark secret. What had she meant about Ryuu? Leaning back I watched the ceiling as I spun. We were just friends. There was nothing special there. But why did my heart pound so? This is silly. Ryuu was an impulsive hothead who would shift from overjoyed to furious in a second. He was irresponsible and maddening. This must be what it's like, having a daredevil for a child.

But no. These feelings I felt. That rush to my face when I looked into his beautiful dark eyes. That glint of mischief and secrets. The sweet side of his nature, the one that would playfully tease Tiger and become absorbed in his knew found talents.

And I knew nothing about him.

I pushed off the desk against as my chair creaked softly.

What kind of a childhood did he have? He told me once, in a rare moment of openness that he was an orphan, raised by a stranger. But he couldn't read, couldn't write. He didn't know what cards were or how to use a phone. That lack of knowledge was unbelievable, especially for one that spoke in several tongues and told of strange places.

"Hey," a voice piped up.

I jerked up, knocking over a pile of papers on the floor. Throwing a scowl at them I looked up at the newcomer.

Of course, it was Leon. You think by now he would go away. But he showed up every few days and dragged Ryuu off for some stupid thing.

"What do you want?" I signed.

Lean threw me that cheeky grin. I had to give it to him, he cleaned up good. He cut his hair, and bathed frequently. Really, if he just LEFT US ALONE, I might be able to like him. He flicked his head towards the hallway.

"Ryuu almost done?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed reflexively. I could only imagine what troubles Leon could get Ryuu into.

He laughed and leaned closer.

"So jealous Kin. So unlike you!"

"Oh shut up," I snapped. As I said I could ALMOST like him. The kid was even ruder than Ryuu. Perhaps that is why they got along so well.

"Hey!"

Speak of the devil. Ryuu grinned as he greeted Leon.

"Chess?"

Laughing Leon shook his head, "Always with the games. Come on Ryuu I have some real fun planned for tonight!"

Ryuu glanced at me, smiling.

"Tell your parents I won't be back tonight for dinner. K, Kin-Kin?"

"Don't worry Kin-Kin, I'll bring your boy toy back soon" Leon gleefully whispered as Ryuu cavorted out the doors.

I glared at the former ganger's back as he followed the boundless Ryuu.

-Ryuu-

I felt so ALIVE! Ever muscle felt ready for action, every limb fresh. Even my still bandaged limb did little to dampen my spirits. What was with me? The full moon wasn't for another week? Was I just mad? I only felt like this when under the moon's heavenly glow! What made me feel so… puppy like!

I sprung in the air, yipped and stretched. It just… felt so good to be alive!

Laughing, Leon caught up.

"Wow Brother, What is up with you?"

I gazed at my companion, with a stupid grin across my face. Leon mischievously grinned back. He would make a great beta wolf. Cheeky and smart. If only he had been born of the true species, for I could see the remnants of our kind in his eyes when he got ready to do something dangerous. With him and Kin I could start a strong pack, one that could travel the distance required to find a home.

That thought instantly sobered me. What was I doing? Yipping and prancing like a pup. Dreaming of a pack, composed of humans? What was wrong with me?

Some sign of my change must have flickered across my face for Leon let go of my shoulder.

"Sorry dude,"

Why was he apologizing? The fault of my sorrow? My own imagination tormented me. Was this why I was so happy all the time? Could it be my own unknowing creation? Had being with these humans changed me? Made me less wolf?

I sunk even deeper into despair. These dirty wrenched human streets. Starving children slumped in doorways. Dirty water that acridly burned my nose as we stepped into puddles. Peddlers shouting as they showed off their wares, polluting the air even further with their cries.

"Come on," Leon was concerned, I could smell it. And this made me feel bad… What is wrong with me!

I weakly smiled.

"Sorry, just… realized something…"

Leon nodded as if he understood. True traits of a beta, always support the leader. Savagely, I growled at myself. Stop It!

"Well, I think I know what we need to do. Some good, old fashion cheering up!"

He turned down an ally and I soundlessly followed.

What was I doing? This lucrative game, it meant nothing. I was forming… attachments to these humans. To Kin…. No she was just a sister. And annoying Sister to say the least.

"Here," he said stopping in front of a dirty building. I glanced up. A sign reading the Devil Fox hung from the walls, its picture faded and smeared. You could still distinguish the fox's grin though, cool calculating. Mine should be like that. It was once. Why had it changed?

Sliding onto a barstool next to Leon I muddled over this predicament… this change.

"Bring us some of the good stuff Pete,"

Pete, an old wrinkled man pulled out two glasses from beneath the counter. A dusty bottle appeared, and the dark amber liquid sloshed into the upturned beakers. As Pete pushed the glasses our way a strange aroma wisped through under the bitter overtone of alcohol. I sniffed deeply, trying to sort out the smell.

"Is that… eucalyptus?"

Pete glanced up, shocked.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone knew what that was around here!" He raised his hands up, and the smell grew stronger.

"Went rummaging through some of my great grandmothers stuff, trying to find something useful before I threw all that trash out. Found this lotion. I only put a little on, you know, dry skin was a cracking."

Humans, barbarians. Scavenging through their predecessors graves. And they thought we were animals.

I pulled the drink closer. It smelled terrible.

"Enjoy," Leon said before he tossed his head back and drowned in all in one gulp.

I had never drinking alcohol before. But then, I was never plagued by these types of dark thoughts before…

-Rin-

Dinner was a quite affair that night. Mom and Dad were discussing some patient who needed a rare type of medication. I, on the other hand, picked at my food. It seemed like forever till I put the dishes away, and slowly trudged up the stairs to my room. I don't even bother to turn on the lights. Sinking in my bed, I pulled the covers close.

Leon's words bothered me. I shouldn't be so touchy. It was fine for Ryuu to have friends. Was I being over protective? And why…

A knocking interrupted my thoughts.

"Kin darling, it's me, Can I come in?"

I sat up, "Sure mom."

Carefully she swung open the door and gracefully sat down at the side of my bed. Gently, she reached out and stroked my back.

"We were quite today at dinner my dear."

"Sorry," I sunk back down into my bed, sighing.

"My sweet, you know you don't have to spend every day with me or your father. We could run the clinic for a few hours without you. Why don't you go out with friends?"

My friends. It had been such a long time since we had seen one another. Eliza and Becket had gotten married a few months ago and were expecting their first child. Meki was busy with her own family, having married soon after we left school. None of us heard from Coral in years - she had gotten involved with the wrong crowd and disappeared. And Lemena, well, she had always been the adventurous one, and left the city a few years back.

"I saw Eliza a few weeks ago in the market. You should see how big she had gotten."

Mom sighed.

"That's not what I mean dear heart… oh… Never mind."

For several long minutes we sat in silence and I enjoyed this rare moment of peace.

"You know," Mother said thoughtfully, "I really like Ryuu. A bit rough but a good and kind soul. Your father is really impressed with him. He is thinking of offering Ryuu a permanent job."

I sat up, shocked. Now this was strange.

"Okay… what brought this up?"

Mother signed.

"You are two thickheaded and logical sometimes Kin. I have seen how you look at him and how he looks at you. You may not see it but its there."

She bent down and kissed my forehead.

"We love you darling."

And then she was gone, leaving me more confused than ever. This feeling, in my chest.

Was I in love with Ryuu?

-Ryuu-

A pleasant tingling filled my body as I gulped down my third glass. This was the stuff. Leon made a stupid joke and I laughed even though I had no idea what he meant. This was the life. No worries! I couldn't even remember why I was so sad before!

"Now girls," Leon hicuped. He was even farther along than me, downing his sixth glass.

"Yeh" I agreed.

"They're so… tricky. One minute you think they are yours, and then, the next minute – bamb! They are linking arms with your worst enemy! Pretty, pretty as you please. I tell you, no, no loyalty."

"Yeh"

"I mean, come on! You think I had a dead fish dangling around my neck, the way they look at me!"

"Yeh"

"You call me a dead fish, Ryuu?"

"Yeh" I erupted into a fit of laughter, as Leon glared at me. The effect was ruined by another hiccup.

"Oh, who is this a smart al-alic? I've seen the way you look at little Kin, your Kin-Kin."

"Yeh?"

"Yeh. Like you own her. Like she is yours. You know," he drained another glass, "You're different now, like, you know. You're not so mean. Don't get me wrong, that a-a badass crap you had goin on, it was cool and all. But you like mellowed out like… I don't know…" Leon's head tilted forward as he fell asleep.

I laughed and downed the remainder of the spirits.

"That's enough boy." Pete said as I gestured for another drink, "Now head home, I will see to Leon."

I grinned affectionately at Pete. Good man. Yeh. He would take care of Leon.

Fuzzy and content I slid off the stool, and headed for the door. Time to go home.

-Rin-

I wasn't able to sleep. It was late and I was tired, but Ryuu still hadn't come back and my mother's words still haunted me. Could this feeling be love? I had never felt this way before, not with anyone, and I was no way inexperienced. Three boyfriends, none of them horrible just… not right. And when school ended I broke it off with Eroy, the most serious one so far although we never really did anything. I don't know… no one ever really clicked. And it seemed so silly to even think of anything serious when none of them had any really impulsion to become anything, do anything. None of them would change the world.

Giving a frustrated gasp I fell back on my bed. This was so stupid.

"Aren't you a silly bird,"

Sitting up I watched Ryuu as he came tottering out of the bathroom, his private entrance and exit. A stupid grin was plastered across his face as he stumbled around. Dear Lord. He was drunk.

"What the hell!"

Ryuu laughed and collapsed on his bed. He rolled over, ginning stupidly at me.

"Hiii"

Oh my god. I almost laughed. This was Ryuu drunk? Holy hell.

I inched over to the edge of my bed and looked down on him. His hair was a mess, tussled this way and that. Eyes that always hinted at something hidden now seemed playful and innocent. Pale moonlight glinted from my window, accenting the curve of his cheek and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Ryuu," I whispered, "what is the one thing you want to do before you die?"

He hiccupped and for a moment I thought he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. But then he spoke, words occasionally slurring.

"I want to find Paradise."

"Paradise?" I propped my head on my hand, watching his eyes blink slowly, his hand reaching up to brush the hair from his face.

"It's a legend of my people. When Paradise is open the world will be reborn. The sun will shine and the water will be clean. The hills will be covered in flowers… I wish I could find it. But I have never seen a lunar flower, not smelled it. I heard… it's intoxicating. It fills you up with joy and happiness." His eyes focused on me for a second, "Just like you do for me" He grinned.

I could feel my mouth drop open as I gasped. Did he…

"But I don't think I could open it. Not the white wolf you see. He will open Paradise. And the hills will be covered in flowers. You now, gramps told me stories. He once met a man who claimed to have a book on us. So strange… gramps never took a human seriously before, you know? But this man… he… said stuff…bothered gramps"

Eyes closed as Ryuu tried to remember. What in the world was he talking about? Wolves, Paradise, Lunar Flowers?

"I tell you now the Words of... Red Moon. From the Great Spirit was born the Wolf... man became his Messenger… the beast lives his life in silence… blood of the gods… the lily white supple maiden…distils and condenses all of time… frozen mass… than appears… this wretched, wretched beast. Such a sad… _miserable_ beast."

Something glimmered in Ryuu's eyes. Was it… tears? I leaned closer, faces just inches apart. His eyes were unfocused, breathe ragged.

"But no, one such as me… _never_ could open Paradise… _why_… the Lunar Flower… _Paradise will not open for me_…"

His eyes closed and his breathing calmed. Soon he was snoring lightly, curled into a ball around his injured hand, content and at peace. I thought, was so confused.

* * *

Toboe: Only two more chapters! Yeh : ) I really like this story actually…. :D Hope you do to! C you soon!


End file.
